Lebe Lieber Ungewöhnlich
by JamesMarsters15
Summary: Komplett! Schokoverschmierte Körper, Nacktbaden und ein moralisch einwandfreies Angebot. SnapeLupin mit etwas HarryDraco und AlbusMinerva


Titel: Lebe lieber ungewöhnlich  
Autor: JamesMarsters15  
Co-Autor: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail: JamesMarsters15yahoo.de  
Widmung: Unserem Kater Hermes, der genauso gerne Schokolade frisst  
Disclaimer: Uns gehört nix, JKR alles andere  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: SS/RL, HP/DM, AD/MM  
Rating: R  
Genre/s: Romantik (Slash), Humor  
Warnung: OOC, Fluff, WAFF  
Inhalt: Schokoverschmierte Körper, Nacktbaden und ein moralisch einwandfreies Angebot. Snape/Lupin mit etwas Harry/Draco und Albus/Minerva  
Co-A/N: Abgesehen von meinem Teil habe ich nur hier und da ein ganz klein wenig editiert, um JamesMarsters15's Stil nicht zu verfremden - dafür gefällt er mir zu gut :D

* * *

Remus war gerade dabei, etwas für seine nächste Stunde VGDK vorzubereiten, als er ein leises Klopfen hörte und ein zusammengefalteter Zettel unter der Tür hindurchgeschoben wurde. Remus war sofort bei der Tür, um nachzuschauen, wer ihn bei seinen Vorbereitungen gestört hatte, doch er konnte niemanden entdecken.

"Na ja, was soll's? Was das wohl ist?", fragte sich Remus und hatte sich schon gebückt und den Zettel aufgehoben und entfaltet. Er enthielt nur einen Satz:

"Komm um 20 Uhr zum See."

Remus fragte sich, wer der Unbekannte sein konnte, der ihm diesen Brief zugesteckt hatte. Es fiel ihm nur einer ein: Severus. Sie waren jetzt schon über ein halbes Jahr ein Paar, jedoch hatte Severus bisher noch nie etwas Romantisches mit ihm unternommen; vielleicht würde sich das ja jetzt ändern.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit in den Kerkern überlegte gerade ein gewisser Zaubertränkemeister, ob er es wagen sollte, sich darauf einzulassen. Er fragte sich, ob er es wirklich tun sollte. Dann - endlich - entschloss er sich, es durchzuziehen. Was konnte schon Schlimmes dabei rauskommen? Er war ja schließlich stark und mächtig. Ein paar blaue Flecken waren das Schlimmste, was er sich zuziehen könnte. Oder nicht? Jedoch war zu bedenken, dass er den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Warum sollte Remus ihn dann abservieren? Aber vielleicht sollte dieses Treffen zu nichts anderem als einer Trennung dienen?

War es das, was Remus wollte? Mit ihm Schluss machen, da er endlich erkannt hatte, wie der Tränkemeister wirklich war - gemein und hinterhältig? Das hätte Remus aber auch schon vor Monaten wissen können.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet Severus, dass er nur mehr eine halbe Stunde hatte, um sich fertig zu machen. Wenn der Werwolf ihn unbedingt loswerden wollte, würde Severus es ihm nicht leicht machen.

Snape warf sich in seine beste Robe und machte sich auf den Weg zum See.

"Hoffentlich ist kein Schüler so dumm und kommt mir in die Quere", dachte Snape flehendlich.

Doch sein Wunsch ging nicht in Erfüllung, denn schon nach der nächsten Kurve wäre er fast in den Schüler, den er am meisten verachtete, hineingelaufen. Wie ertappt stammelte Potter eine Entschuldigung und wollte schon weitergehen, doch Snape war schneller, schob ihn beiseite und machte sich schleunigst wieder auf den Weg; er wollte ja nicht zu spät kommen.

* * *

Als Snape um die Ecke gebogen war, atmete Harry auf. "Zum Glück ist er so schnell verschwunden."

Seinen Weg zu den Slytherin-Kerkern fortsetzend, fragte er sich, was Snape nun schon wieder ausheckte, dass er ihm keine Punkte abzog und dass er es so eilig hatte. Was konnte wichtiger sein, als ihn, Harry Potter, den Schrecken von Snapes Existenz, niederzumachen?

* * *

"Wo bleibt er nur? Er hat doch geschrieben, ich soll um 20 Uhr hier sein. Ich bin einmal pünktlich und dann kommt er zu spät." Remus lief schon Kreise ins Gras.

"Oh, hallo, Remus."

"Hi", sagte der Werwolf mit seinem typischen Lächeln, das Severus so liebte.

"Schönes Picknick, was?" Remus deutete auf die Decke und die vollen Körbe zu ihren Füßen.

"Da hast du Recht. Danke", antwortete Remus.

"Nichts zu danken, ich bin doch gerne hier", sagte Snape.

"Dann ist es ja gut. Also, was wolltest du mir so Wichtiges sagen, dass ich heute so dringend hier erscheinen sollte?" Der Werwolf war schon ganz angespannt, was sein Gefährte ihm zu sagen hatte - fehlte nur noch, dass er anfing, an seinen Nägeln zu kauen.

"Ich wollte dir etwas sagen? _Du_ hast doch _mir_ einen Zettel unter der Tür durchgeschoben, auf dem stand, ich solle heute hierher kommen. Oder willst du das jetzt etwa bestreiten?"

"Ich hab' dir ganz bestimmt keinen Zettel geschrieben. Ich dachte, du hättest mir einen geschrieben", sagte Remus verwirrt.

Snape war etwas panisch. Okay, 'etwas' war _etwas_ untertrieben. Er hatte große Angst. Wenn nicht Remus ihm den Zettel geschrieben hatte und er Remus den Zettel auch nicht geschrieben hatte, bedeutete das, dass es eine dritte Person getan haben musste - manchmal überraschte ihn seine Logik noch selbst. Es hieß, dass jemand von ihrer Beziehung wusste und dass dieser Jemand sie beide hierher gelockt hatte.

"Aber wer war es dann? Wenn nicht du?" Snape wollte einfach nicht daran denken, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass der Dunkle Lord von seiner Beziehung zu dem Werwolf herausgefunden hatte. Es war eine schreckliche Vorstellung, dass Voldemort ungesehen durch Hogwarts schleichen sollte, nur um dann ihm und Remus geheime Botschaften zuzustecken, um sie zu einem romantischen Picknick zu locken. Severus schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

"Ich weiß nicht, aber das ist doch aufregend. Außerdem bin ich mir - Nase sei Dank - sicher, dass niemand außer uns beiden hier ist, also entspann' dich. Lass uns lieber essen." Kaum hatte Remus geendet, war er schon dabei, die Picknickkörbe nach Schokolade zu durchstöbern - seine Nase führte ihn dabei wieder. Ein kleines "Ah!" und "Oh!" später hatte Remus die Schokolade wieder vergessen.

Das "Ah!" war für die gefundene Schokoladensauce und das "Oh!" für Severus' Hände auf seiner plötzlich nackten Brust gewesen. Wann hatte Severus die Zeit gefunden, Remus' Hemd aufzuknöpfen? Wahrscheinlich als Remus fieberhaft nach der Schokolade gesucht hatte. Und er behauptete, dass er kein Schokoholic war. Ha. Von wegen. Da konnte man doch nur lachen.

Während sich Severus Remus' Brust widmete, machte sich Remus an den Knöpfen von Severus' Robe zu schaffen: Er hatte schnell (na ja, wie mann's nimmt) verstanden, dass die Robe durch Druckknöpfe verschlossen war.

"Oh, wie vorausdenkend", murmelte Remus und leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen. Einmal Ratsch! und schon war die ganze Reihe geöffnet; die schnelle Bewegung hatte Severus dabei aber so erschreckt, dass er nach hinten umkippte. Das war für Remus die Gelegenheit; er schwang sich über Severus' Hüften, schnappte sich die Schokoladensaucentube und verteilte die klebrige Flüssigkeit auf Severus' nacktem Oberkörper. Snape war nicht wohl bei der Sache; er vertraute Remus' Instinkten, wenn er sagte, sie waren allein, dann waren sie es auch, aber er konnte sich auch immer auf seine Instinkte verlassen, und diese sagten ihm, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

* * *

Snape wusste ja gar nicht wie richtig er mit seiner Vermutung lag. Denn genau im selben Augenblick standen zwei Gestalten vor einem magischen Fenster des Slytherin-Kerkers und schauten hinaus in die Nacht, um zu beobachten, ob ihr Plan gelungen war.

* * *

Snape wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er plötzlich etwas Warmes und Nasses auf seiner Haut fühlte; wie er freudig feststellte, war es die Zunge seines Geliebten, die die Schokoladensauce von seinem Oberkörper leckte. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Sogar mehr als angenehm. Es war erregend. Snape überwand sich, tastete nach Remus' Kopf und zog ihn zu sich hoch, um ihn zu küssen. Da Remus nicht damit gerechnet hatte, verlor er die Balance und fiel auf Severus. Beide waren nun mit Schokoladensauce bekleckert und lagen da, Severus unten, Remus oben, und küssten sich.

* * *

In den Slytherin-Kerkern zog der blonde Junge den anderen vom Fenster weg, da er "etwas Besseres wusste, was sie jetzt machen konnten." Und da der Leser durch diese schrecklich kitschige und gar nicht mysteriöse Aussage gelangweilt ist, kommen wir nun wieder zu unserem Main Pairing.

* * *

Severus ließ sich das Ganze nur für etwa zehn Minuten gefallen - dann fing die Schokolade an, wirklich ekelig zu werden. Sie klebte an seiner Brust, verschmierte sich immer weiter, aber Remus schien das überhaupt nicht zu stören. Er rieb sich an Severus und ging in seinem Schokobad absolut - ekstatisch - auf.

"Eww", meinte Severus und zog dabei eine Grimasse. "Ich hoffe, du hast auch vor, das wieder sauber zu machen."

"Aber sicher doch", sagte Remus nur. Er löste sich von seinem Liebsten, neigte den Kopf und fing an, ihn wieder sauber zu machen.

"Ah!", quiekte Severus während Remus' Zunge in großen Spuren über seine Brust fuhr. Dieses Mal fühlte es sich seltsamerweise gar nicht mehr erregend an. "Das kitzelt!" Aber davon ließ sich das Schleckermaul nicht aufhalten.

"Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll dich wieder sauber machen", sagte er unschuldig. "Und das tue ich jetzt ja auch..."

"Aber doch nicht so, um Merlins Willen!" Severus musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht in widerwilliges Gelächter auszubrechen. "Jetzt hör schon auf!"

Remus schmollte. "Spielverderber."

"Wie auch immer." Severus setzte sich auf und fischte nach seinem Zauberstab.

"Was machst du da?"

"Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte Severus mit gehobener Braue und vollführte einen extrem langsamen, demonstrativen Schwenker, als ob er einem besonders dummen Kind etwas zeigen wollte - nicht, dass er Kindern überhaupt je etwas zeigen _wollte_, aber zum Zwecke des Vergleiches sei dies nun einfach so dahingestellt. "Mich säubern vielleicht?"

"Das ist doch langweilig", sagte Remus und setzte sein bestes kleines Werwölfchengesicht, das an Zuckersüße sogar das eines Babyhündchens übertraf, auf. "Lass uns die Schokolade doch abwaschen - im See!"

"Wie viel Alkohol war denn bitteschön in der Schokolade?", wollte Severus trocken wissen.

"Gar keiner", antwortete Remus patzig. "Aber das hier soll doch romantisch sein, oder? Und ein Reinigungszauber ist wohl alles andere als romantisch. An Unromantischheit kaum zu übertreffen, würde ich sogar sagen. Wolltest du noch nie bei Vollmond baden gehen? Na ja, wir haben zwar keinen Vollmond, aber es ist Nacht?"

"Eigentlich nicht", konnte Severus ehrlich antworten. So scharf war er aufs Baden - ob nun bei Tag, bei Nacht, bei Vollmond oder gar im Freien - nie gewesen. Man konnte sogar sagen, dass er seine kindliche Wasserantipathie nie zur Gänze abgelegt hatte.

"Bitte? Für mich?"

Severus stöhnte verhalten. Für wen sollte er es denn sonst machen? "Na schön."

* * *

Bei Waschen im See hätte Severus eigentlich gleich ans Nacktbaden denken müssen. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass Remus so ruhig und brav wirken konnte - und ein kleiner anonymer Brief und ein Picknick brachten seine feurige Seite zum Vorschein. Oh, wie interessant. Wenn Severus das vorher gewusst hätte, dann hätte er das alles selbst organisiert, aber mit Sicherheit.

Das Wasser war kalt und klar, denn trotz der recht milden Lufttemperatur war es noch nicht warm genug, um den See aufzuheizen. Severus zitterte, doch konnte das auch an Remus liegen, der ihn jetzt wieder an Land zog. Gänsehaut breitete sich aus als ein leichter Wind wehte, und Severus presste sich automatisch an seinen Liebsten.

"So anhänglich kenne ich dich ja gar nicht", neckte Remus. Es schien ihn aber nicht weiter zu stören. Er schlang seine Arme um Severus' Nacken und küsste ihn. Es war süß und warm und langsam, und irgendwann zwischendurch vergaß Severus, dass er ja noch etwas Gewetztes hatte erwidern wollen.

Nach einer weiteren Weile löste sich Remus keuchend aus dem Kuss. "Wir sollten uns lieber wieder anziehen", meinte er. "Bevor wir uns noch erkälten."

"Als du vorher vorgeschlagen hast, im eisigen Wasser zu baden, ist dir unsere Gesundheit noch nicht am Herzen gelegen", grummelte Severus. Er wollte gerade nach seiner am Boden liegenden Robe greifen, als ihm diese auch schon vor der gehakten Nase weggeschnappt wurde.

"Remus", sagte Severus mit ungeahnter - und vor allem ungeübter - Geduld. "Gib das wieder zurück."

Remus dachte aber nicht im Traum daran, dieser _Bitte_ nachzukommen. Er wagte es sogar, Severus frech anzugrinsen, dass diesem wieder einmal bitter-schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass sein Geliebter einst zu den Rumtreibern gehört hatte, und dann wickelte Remus sich einfach in Severus' Robe ein. Sie war ihm etwas zu groß, viel zu dunkel für seinen Geschmack und aus schwerem Stoff - aber da Severus' Geruch noch an ihr haftete, gefiel sie ihm auf Anhieb.

"Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen", meinte Remus noch immer grinsend und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

Severus' Ärger wollte sich danach einfach nicht halten. Verdammter Remus und seine süßen Aussagen! Ein Windhauch ließ ihn frösteln, bevor er sich nach Remus' Robe bückte. "Was?", wollte er dann grollend wissen. "Mich auf der Wiese steif frieren lassen?"

Diese Worte waren, wie man so schön sagt, eine _gemähte Wiese_, aber Remus sah davon ab, Severus weiter aufzuziehen. Vielmehr fixierte er sich auf das letzte Aufblitzen nackter Haut bevor seine abgetragene Robe Severus' Körper vollständig verhüllt hatte - vollständig bis auf die Füße, aber das war, weil die Robe zu kurz war.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später lagen Severus und Remus wieder am Boden und kuschelten sich wärmesuchend aneinander. Sterne glitzerten vom Himmel, was die Nacht noch kälter machte, aber keiner der beiden wollte schon wieder zurück ins Schloss. Es hätte die fantastische Stimmung zerstört, und dafür war keiner der beiden schon bereit.

"Lass mich nicht einschlafen", murmelte Severus in Remus' Haare.

"Keine Sorge...", nuschelte Remus zurück. "Keine..." Dann ging seine Antwort in ein leises Schnarchen über.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, alle saßen schon beim Frühstück, waren nur sechs Plätze nicht besetzt. Vier Plätze am Lehrertisch, ein Platz am Tisch der Gryffindors und einer an dem der Slytherins.

Den meisten Schülern war es egal, wo der Tränkemeister war, vielleicht hofften sie sogar, er wäre beim Tränkebrauen umgekommen, jedoch machten sie sich Gedanken um den Verbleib von Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore und Remus Lupin. Gerade als sich die ersten Schüler erheben wollten, kamen die Fehlenden herein.

"Es war eine gute Idee, heute ein wenig länger zu schlafen", sagte Albus und lächelte seine heimliche Freundin an. Was er jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass seine Beziehung zu Minerva längst nicht mehr so geheim war.

Remus meinte zu Severus gewandt: "Sei doch nicht so grummelig. Es tut mir ja leid."

"Du hättest mich wecken sollen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn uns Schüler entdeckt hätten?" Snape war eigentlich gar nicht böse auf seinen Werwolf, sondern auf sich selbst, weil er sich nicht getraut hatte, es ihm endlich zu sagen.

"Sei doch lieber froh, dass es nur Albus und Minerva waren, die uns gefunden haben", meinte Remus und versuchte sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken - jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Snape wirkte bedrückt. Das blieb auch Remus nicht verborgen.

"Was hast du denn, Schatz?", fragte Remus als sie an ihrem Platz am Lehrertisch ankamen. "Macht dir etwas zu schaffen?"

"Bitte sprich nicht so laut, Remus. Ja, du hast Recht. Ich wollte dir etwas sagen, aber dies ist nicht der richtige Ort", antwortete Snape leise.

"Ich bitte dich, Severus, sag' es mir", konterte Remus gedämpft.

"Du hast es ja so gewollt. In Ordnung. Aber bitte lach' mich nicht aus und unterbrich mich nicht. Es ist so, dass... ich... ich liebe dich... und das von ganzem Herzen und endlich bin ich so weit, dass ich offen mit dir über meine Gefühle für dich sprechen kann. Ich habe noch nie so für jemanden empfunden, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich jemals wieder für jemand anderen so empfinden werde wie für dich, also frage ich dich... na ja... du weißt schon. Ich frage dich, ob du dir vorstellen könntest, den Rest deines Lebens mit mir zu verbringen?" Severus sah Remus abwartend ab.

Remus' Gesicht spiegelt zuerst Erstaunen, dann Zustimmung und dann Liebe wider.

"Soll... soll das heißen, du fragst mich, ob ich dich heirate? Oh mein Gott. Ja! Ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen!" Remus war außer sich vor Freude - dies wurde vor allem mit seinem Quietschen und dem Rumgehopse verdeutlicht.

"Ja? Heißt das, du willst mich heiraten?" Severus konnte es noch immer noch nicht fassen - was man anhand dieser etwas dümmlichen Aussage leicht heraushören konnte - jetzt war ihm sogar egal, dass ungefähr zweihundert Augenpaare ihn und seinen Verlobten - er war verlobt! - fixierten.

Die Schüler konnten ihren Ohren kaum trauen; was sie da gehört hatten! Snape und Lupin verlobt? Was für eine abartige Vorstellung.

Zwei Augenpaare waren jedoch nicht auf das ungleiche Paar gerichtet, sondern zwinkerten einander kurz zu und widmeten sich dann wieder den Tellern vor ihnen. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten die Wette mit Dumbledore gewonnen, dass Snape Remus innerhalb von achtundvierzig Stunden fragen würde, ob er ihn heiraten wollte. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch ihren Gewinn einfordern...

Ende-


End file.
